


Starbucks

by tridecaphilia



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a simple mixed-up drink order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Wednesday continues to be the day I post random one-shots. This is for Kendra, who originally prompted Thominho coffee shop AU until I realized I couldn't brain a fic that didn't have Newt in it, at which point she changed it to Thominewt and it all worked out.

“Excuse me.”

The guy behind the counter looked up and Thomas swallowed. “This, uh. This isn’t my drink.” He held it out.

The blond stared at it, then looks over his shoulder. “Ben!” he yelled. “Your handwriting sucks!” He turned back to Thomas with a sheepish grin. “Sorry. What did you order, I’ll get it for you.”

“Soy vanilla latte, shot of caramel.”

The blond--his name badge said his name was Newt--suppressed a smile and Thomas rolled his eyes. “I know, I know, I have the coffee taste of a fifteen-year-old girl. Can you just make it for me?”

“I wasn’t judging,” Newt said, but the glint in his eyes said otherwise. “Yeah, coming right up. Name?”

“Thomas.” Thomas sighed, leaning against the counter while he watched Newt work.

“Hey,” said a new voice from behind him. “Mind if I cut in?”

Thomas looked over his shoulder, and then up. The guy behind him was a good four inches taller than him, and just as much broader. Thomas moved aside without a word.

The Asian slapped a bill on the counter. “Hey, bartender,” he said with a grin. “Iced coffee, straight.”

Newt rolled his eyes without looking up from the coffee machine. “Be with you in a minute, Min.”

Thomas looked between them, a question in his eyes.

“Minho’s a regular,” Newt said, setting down Thomas’s drink. “Enjoy. And the usual for… What name are you putting down this time?” he asked.

Minho grinned. “Surprise me.”

“Usual for Lord Voldemort, then,” Newt said as he rang him up.

Thomas had unwisely just taken a drink of his latte. At least he managed to turn his head so it sprayed over the floor instead of Minho. That would have been awkward.

Newt didn’t even blink. “Ben!” he yelled. “Cleanup! That,” he told Thomas, “is why we’re always hiring.”

Thomas blushed. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“Nah, the shank should’ve warned you,” Minho said, clapping Thomas on the back.

“It’s his fault,” Newt said, pointing to Minho. “He came in here the first day and told me his name was C-3PO. Next day he says Thor. Took me a week to get his real name out of him.”

“And you’re still working on the number,” Minho added with a grin.

Newt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well maybe I’ll just get Tommy’s here instead,” he said. “Leave you in the buggin’ lurch.”

“Come on.” Minho gave Thomas the biggest puppy eyes he’d ever seen. He suddenly felt like a bug under a microscope. “You wouldn’t do that, would you? Ruin the game we’ve been playing for months?”

Thomas fumbled for words but none were forthcoming. “I--”

“Come on, Tommy,” Newt said. “It wouldn’t be ruining the game. Just--joining it.”

The feeling had changed. Now he was in the spotlight. “I--”

Minho grinned. “You know, I think I’d like that change,” he said to Newt. “You, me, and Tommy makes three.”

Finally Thomas found his voice. “It, um. I could--give you my number.” He’s not sure which of them he’s saying it to.

“Good.” Minho clapped him on the shoulder again. “Because I wasn’t asking.”

The feeling changed again. Now it was something warm and floaty like someone had spiked his coffee. He oddly didn’t mind.

 


End file.
